CPU
CPU was a political party active during MPSP17. It was lead by Sean Callaghan, and had a large leadership which included Party President Braeson Holland, Jonathan Hopkins, and Deputy Leader Hannah Wieler. Before the election, CPU joined a coalition with the LIT Party adding Leader Francesca Espinoza and Yianni Boosalis to the Leadership. They would go on to win and form Government. Party Platform CPU's platform centered primarily around technology, technical innovation, and computer culture. This was later altered and changed slightly with the incorporation of LIT, adding partying culture into the platform. Notable election promises included building a Firewall (and making the hackers pay for it), a 1000-islands booze cruise, the STEVE jobs plan, subsidies for kegs and leisure/recreational tools in office space, Buzzfeed long form census collection, and a promise to act on the previous year's Supreme Court of Canada ruling to legalize dank memes. Early on, robotics also took a central role, but after the controversial departure of the original party leader, Lucas Egan, this was largely scrapped. Election During the election, the CPU party consistently dominated the media landscape, putting out multiple attack ads, a merger video for their integration with LIT, a cabinet reveal video, and a large number of sharables and other content. On the 24th of November 2016, CPU won a small minority government with 111 seats to HOOK's 90 and CLASS's 46. Despite having been behind the entire night, the party picked up twelve of the fourteen Saskatchewan seats, which propelled them into the lead late into the night. It was also discovered that the leader of CPU, Sean Callaghan, was losing his seat early in the night, however this trend reversed with a last-second surge in the polls, narrowly avoiding an upset. Government The CPU government ran through the entirety of the first day of MPSP17. In the beginning, the caucus was rallied together, however by mid day divisions began forming. Talk about the TREE party and the FUN party became more and more forward, with rumors of them leaving before the vote on the bill. However, neither party did. They lost the vote of confidence on their budget bill, leading to the fall of the government. Opposition Despite rumors of various splits in the party, the only group to actually leave was led by Jonathan Hopkins to form the FUN party. The TREE party was kept in CPU, with the promise that policies would favor the environment. Another scandal hit, leading to the resignation of leader Sean Callaghan. The Mope and Wail published evidence showing he had stuffed ballot boxes in his home riding of Missisauga-Streetsville. This led to Hannah Wieler taking control of the party, and lead to their return to power. Regaining Government With the fall of the HOOK-CLASS coalition government, the question of who would take their place was raised. The coalition favored the FUN party, although it officially only had 15 members, while CPU was more than twice the size. FUN leader Jonathan Hopkins refused to make any coalition with CPU, who offered to have him sit as Deputy Leader, leading to the question of who ought to form government as CPU had previously lost the confidence of the house. Finally, an agreement was reached leading to CPU forming government for the rest of the day under their new leader, Hannah Wieler. Bills and Legislation See the original Bill here. The National Roast's summary of Bill C-905 can be seen pictured below-right. Members